


Flowers From Poucinet

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Her Poucinet was always a sensitive and caring boy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Flowers From Poucinet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



Madame Laurent hummed softly to herself as she worked on her latest hat. It was a small one, decorated with ribbons and intricate beadwork along the brim. A small false bird was attached to the top of it, wings spread and beak open as if about to sing. She hoped to use it as something to catch people’s eyes from the window of the shop, drawing them in to look at the rest of the Laurent family’s hats and clothing.

She heard the sound of the front door banging open before she heard the small voice. “Maman! Maman!”

“That door had better be closed all the way,” she warned, keeping her eyes on her work. “And what have I said about banging open the door?”

There was a pause and then the door was shut much more gentle than before. “Maman?”

“In here, Poucinet.” Madame Laurent blinked as a handful of flowers that looked smashed up were held out to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her youngest child. “Hm?”

“For you!” Stanley happily said. He blushed a little when several more petals fell off. “There was a bee…” he softly said.

“Ah.” She smiled, taking the flowers from him. “They’re beautiful, Poucinet! Merci.” She pulled Stanley into her arms, smiling and kissing him on the top of his head. “Such a sweet boy.”

***

Madame Laurent sighed softly as she looked over a skirt recently made by Eliana. Some of the stitching was crooked and a few pieces of lace had torn while being put on. She would need to fix this before she even considered putting this up in the shop for sale.

She was so focused on her work that she didn’t hear the door opening and closing. She only realized someone was there when a small bouquet of brightly colored flowers were held in front of her face. “What..?”

“For you, maman.” Stanley smiled as he stood behind his mother, bent down to offer her the flowers over her shoulder. “Do you like them?” he asked.

She took the flowers from her son, adjusting them a little. She laughed as Stanley hugged her around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. “And what is the occasion for this? Did you get into another fight at the tavern perhaps?” she teased.

“Non, I just wanted to give you flowers.”

She smiled, leaning back against him. “My little Poucinet…”

“Not so little anymore, maman. I will be twenty-six this year!”

“You’ll always be little to your maman,” she insisted.

Stanley just laughed, nodding his head in surrender.


End file.
